UN NUEVO CULLEN
by AC91
Summary: Un nuevo integrante a la familia de cullen
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1-MUDANZA

Era un día tranquilo aburrido y desquiciante de mudanza todos se encontraban empacando menos Emmett creyó que Rosalie lo haría por el

Emmett pov:

EMMETT-grito Rosalie –era la manera más clara de saber que estaba molesta por algo

Ahora que –conteste- como es posible que ni siquiera hayas comenzado a empacar nos vamos en la noche y tus maletas aun siguen vacías

Yo seguía tirado en la cama como si nada viendo la linda vista del campo en esta casa porque tenemos que irnos?, mi vida ya sabes que no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo en un solo sitio porque llamaríamos la atención-le dijo de manera tranquila y cariñosa - pero me gusta chicago me gusta aquí!

Lo sé amor pero fue turno de Alice escoger a donde nos mudábamos y ella escogió Connecticut-me dijo tratando de convencerme –míralo por el lado amable al menos no fuimos a nueva york

No no no por favor nueva york no odio nueva york lo único que hacemos estando ahí es compra y comprar aaa e ir compras también (lo dije mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación.

Cariño pero en Connecticut casi no hay tiendas –le dijo de manera tranquila(mientras cruzaba los dedos por la mentira que había dicho)

Me lo prometes (salte de la cama emocionado)

Por supuesto la tienda más cercana esta a muchos kilómetros de distancia como para ir diario-dijo ella-aparte Alice la escogió pensando en pasar más tiempo al lado de Jasper sin distracciones(lo miro con una mirada picara)

Eso me gusta le dije (devolviéndole la mirada)

Chicos es ya casi es hora de irnos están listos-llego Alice entusiasmada asomándose por la puerta

Si en un minuto en empaco todo hermanita no te preocupes.

Ok los espero abajo-dijo mientras se fue saltando como duende por el corredor.

Supongo que hay que hacerlo –en un parpadeo todas sus pertenencias estaban en la cajas y maletas-lo único malo va ser cambiar de escuela odio ser el nuevo y no poderlos golpear por mirarme feo.

Vamos ayúdame a bajar esto osito y deja de renegar le dijo Rosalie

Más vale que la nueva casa valga la pena dije a regañadientes y Salí por la puerta. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras me tope con Edward nada contento por los cambios-pero también agradecía por lo de las tiendas, al final de las escaleras estaban ya todos con dirección a la puerta.

Bueno chicos es hora de irse –anuncio Carlisle emocionado por residir en una nueva ciudad.

 **Horas más tarde en Connecticut**

No puedo de verdad esta es la casa es…es…es…bastante grande en compasión con las demás pero menos del doble de la Forks. La casa era de estilo minimalista de 3 pisos con casi todas situadas en medio del bosque una terraza en el segundo piso a la que se conseguía salir por varias de las habitaciones, piscina en el exterior la cual no tenía ningún sentido ya que la playa estaba a 15 min de la costa.

A mí me gusta dijo Jasper-mientras echaba un vistazo desde a afuera al ventanal del que sería la biblioteca.

Bueno supongo que pueden escoger la habitación que más les guste –dijo Carlisle dando entrada a sus hijos mientras estiraba la mano mostrándoles el camino.

El único que se quedo viendo fue Edward en la parte de afuera con Carlisle yo los observe desde la entrada unos segundos di media vuelta y regrese a la cacería de cuartos.

Edward pov.

Carlisle deberás no crees que fuiste algo lejos esta vez con esta propiedad- lo mire fijamente

Tal vez pero la compre en remate-contesto

Remate- replique

Si uno del cual solo pudo enterarse Alice hace unos tres o cuatro años-me dijo

Eso explica porque escogió esta casa, no me molesta en absoluto solo que aparte de ostentosa me parece que no podremos llenarla-le decía mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Fin del capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Carlisle pov

Hijo mío en cuento hallas escogido una habitación baja al estudio quiero mostrarte algo.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras gritando que él quería la habitación con más iluminación y que la del piano también era suya

Papa grito Emmett protegiendo la entrada a una habitación con todo su cuerpo mientras Jasper lo ayudaba a cubrir la entrada y las chicas trataban de entrar.

Que pasa aquí llevan 5 min aquí y ya están peleando

Los 4 agacharon la cabeza unos segundo y alguien dijo yo la gane- ese fue Jasper y quiero que sea para los videojuegos, no yo quiero para usarla de salón de belleza dijo Alice y Rosalie la secundaba.

Haber haber, hay más de 30 habitaciones aquí pueden tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

Que linda habitación me gusta es sin duda la más espaciosa y tiene salida a la terraza y esta a lado de salón de música para escuchar a Edward tocar- dijo esme mirando a Carlisle

No puede ser..-dijeron todos

Es tuya mi vida conteste con autoridad a lo que ella solo me sonrió.

Bueno ya que se la quedaran pido en la que está entrando Edward. rápidamente se movió Edward hacia adentro y cerro de un portazo era la última habitación con vista a la terraza a y al patio quedaba situada exactamente en una esquina de la casa así que tenia vista hacia el bosque también

Edward pov

Vamos hermanito esta es fantástica para los videojuegos no seas así aun quedan más en el tercer piso.-dijo Jasper

Lo siento esta me gusta aparte porque no dejar el salón de juegos hasta arriba las chicas les daría flojera irnos a buscar allá arriba les dije a ambos

Puede que tengas razón- contesto Emmett indiferente viendo hacia la ventana de una manera fija, él pensaba haber visto a alguien saltando por los arboles pero eso es imposible solo nosotros hacemos eso debió haber sido una ardilla muy grande.

Mas yo no pude creerlo por lo que recordé una visión extraña que había tenido Alice hace unos meses a cerca de alguien encapuchado desplazándose por los arboles como nosotros lo hacemos.

Pasa algo, ustedes también escucharon eso?-dijo Jasper interesado

Si dijo Emmett pero dudo que sea algo de importancia debe ser algún animal es una buena señal para alimentarnos dijo feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Podrían ser osos.

Le devolví la sonrisa y omití contarles lo de la visión

Porque no vamos de excursión propuso Emmett con una cara de niño rumbo a una dulcería.

Porque aun no desempacamos y si no terminamos y salimos esme nos va a matarle dijo jaz con cara de miedo

Y si acomodamos rápido para marcharnos ya? Propuse

Ya que me contesto Emmett con tono aguado, a lo único que me quedo por pensar quien o que era eso que se movía entre los arboles así que apresure a Jasper y a Emmett y salimos al bosque a dar un paseo todo parecía normal y tranquilo típico de un agosto al norte de los estados unidos clima agradable y bastante nublado con lo único que nos habíamos topado eran ardillas uno que otro venado y creímos oír a un par de osos bastante retirado de ahí, seguimos el sendero marcado y llegamos hasta un pequeño rio el suelo era cada vez más húmedo y un poco mohoso, nos encontrábamos bastante retirado de la casa cuando escuchamos un gruñido era familiar pero no era de un animal, no al menos cualquiera y no era solo uno , de la nada se empezó a sentir más tenso el ambiente Jaz y Emmett adquirieron un postura más de ataque y se colocaron estratégicamente atrás y por y un lado de mi, ahí salieron parecían licántropos mas bien una especie de lobos pero caminaban solo en sus dos patas traseras para cuando pude penetrar en sus pensamientos me di cuenta de que eran más de diez teníamos que salir de esta.

Que es ese sonido indico Jasper a la izquierda con la cabeza sin perder de vista a lo que fuera que fuera que los estuviera rodeando, Emmett tan solo estaba esperando una señal para irse encima.

Cuando escucho un rozón en una rama algo paso volando por encima de nosotros entre los árboles, esperaba que fuera alguien de los nuestro porque mas del otro equipo no ayudaba para nada, de repente vi en la mente de Emmett un pedazo de la capucha supe que era lo mismo que vimos pasar desde mi habitación, cuando terminaron de alinearse se lanzaron encima esa fue la señal de Emmett nos lanzamos al ataque estábamos acorralado cuando de la nada pareció con una espada que cortaba casi como un laser acabo con cuatro de ellos en tan solo tres movimientos Jasper tenía a uno sujeto del cuello por detrás y Emmett aplastaba a dos uno contra otro haciéndolos chocar como figuritas de acción pero hasta ellos sabían que no podía salir todo bien mientras que yo me encontraba atrayendo la atención de otros dos uno de ellos estaba a punto de morder a Jasper cuando de una estoca nuestro encapuchado le clavo la espada en el pecho y lo lanzo hacia el rio arrastrándolo con él la corriente, casi de inmediato Jasper y Emmett terminaron los suyos yo me encargue de uno y el encapuchado de otro sorprendentemente ahora que estuvo tan cerca de mi tampoco pude leer su mente era bastante extraño.

Quien eres pregunto Jasper sin recibir ninguna respuesta ni una cara su estatura su complexión era la de un niño d años esa espada no se veía ligera para un niño de esa edad, agradecimos el favor mientras se dirigía al horizonte en lo más alto se volvió hacia nosotros y asintió luego desapareció.

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Carlisle pov:

Esme Rosalie y Alice estaban en la sala acomodando y decorando cuando entre y pregunte extrañado y los muchachos? Le pedí a Edward que bajara a mi estudio, salieron a explorar –contesto Esme , bien espero que no tarden, sería bueno salir a buscarlos llevan bastante tiempo ahí afuera y no conocen la zona, no es como que se vallan a perder pero pudo haber pasado algo-dijo Alice-además hace tiempo tuve una visión pero Edward y yo no quisimos darle importancia pero si sucedió podrían estar en problemas, ya veo conteste sin apartar la preocupación de mis palabras creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos.

-estoy de acuerdo-contesto Rosalie- así que nos fuimos a investigar al bosque apenas salimos y los oímos regresando.

Emmett estaba eufórico hablando de algo- viste esa espada Jasper parecía de la época medieval pero cortaba como si fuera laser o una sierra los hizo trizas como si fueran muñequitos de papel.

Eso es extraño una espada?, ellos no tiene una espada?, y que cortaron?-pregunte en mi mente con la mirada clavada a Edward-ahora sí que tenemos que hablar , a lo que Edward solo asintió y se encamino hacia a mi nos dirigimos al despacho en donde me platico los sucedido, yo tenía la mirada clavada al suelo y solo pude pensar en hijos de la luna pero lo más importante quien era el encapuchado Edward solo me contesto hijos de la luna? Si hijo licántropos pero estos no son igual a los que conocemos estos nos son consientes de sus actos y por consecuente muy peligrosos, Edward solo me seguía observando seguramente seguía leyendo mi mente ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el encapuchado y en la espada solo había visto en toda mi vida como vampiro alguien con esas características, a por cierto si te sirve de algo no pude leer su mente me dijo despidiéndose y saliendo del cuarto.

Después de un par de horas de seguir acomodando libros papeles y otras cosas encontré mi viejo baúl pequeño lo destape y encontré las cartas que Esme me había mandado cuando éramos…. "pretendientes" comencé a echarles un vistazo por acordarme de esos tan pequeños pero perfectos detalles que ella había tenido conmigo las saque todas y en el fondo me encontré un par con un sello muy particular de un escudo de armas y en un lado el de los volturi por lo general nunca las conservo pero estas eran importantes eran de mi pequeño amigo así que abrí una y me dispuse a leer

Querido Carlisle

lamento no haberme podido quedar contigo pero debía regresar al castillo se que debes de estártelas pasando muy mal, digo ni siquiera pude ser lo suficientemente amable como para enseñarte a cazar pero yo no me alimento de esa manera e probado la sangre animal pero casi me intoxica así que por mejor recuso dispongo de la comida humana espero que puedas perdonarme por haberme ido pero comprende que si no me iba los volturis sospecharían y no quiero que te encuentres siendo un neófito, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces y nos veremos pronto

Te quiere: Alex

De pronto sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros masajeándome y susurro que decía tranquilo…por supuesto que era mi amada esposa, yo solo voltee la mirada hacia arriba y le sonreí y ella me correspondió a con beso y día la vuelta al mueble para sentarse en mi regazo peguntando con las expresión de su rostro que que me pasaba yo solo doble la carta la puse junto a las otras en su lugar suspire con la mirada en el suelo y le devolví la mirada a Esme contestando nada mi vida solo estaba recordando a un amigo mío, así pues parece más que solo un amigo me dijo pensativa, así es fue como mi mentor los primeros días que fui vampiro así que es como mi padre, lo único que pensé fue en un padre de 6 años menos mal que Edward no estaba cerca o hubiera tenido que explicarlo me tomo de las manos y me dijo que teníamos un nuevo lugar que estrenar haciendo referencia a la nueva habitación..

Alice pov.

Que fue lo que paso Jasper? Edward omitió cosas lo sé, y no he podido verle el rostro a esa persona o niño como dicen ustedes

Pues lo único que puedo agregar a lo que dijo Edward a la descripción de Emmett sobre el personaje es que es rubio vi un mechón de pelo salir de la capucha y sus facciones aunque no las vi muy bien como dijo Emmett eran como de un niño, excelente tendremos un niño en la familia pensé y solo sonreí a lo que no tardo Edward en asomarse por la puerta y preguntarse qué paso con mi visión, a por cierto tenía un cierto aroma a lo que concluí que era de los licántropos por más tiempo que llevara sin bañarse debía orinarlo un zorrillo para oler así.

Que hay con sus sentimiento Jasper-dijo Edward pudiste sentir algo?

Si pero es curioso solo pude sentir temor y tristeza-a cualquier persona les hubiera contagiado su valentía por haber enfrentado a esas cosas el solo siendo tan pequeño.

En mi opinión es bastante interesante… -conteste

Alex pov.

Nada como estar en mi hogar con mi familia-pensé-a quien engaño a esta cueva no se le puede llamar casa y a grisley no es precisamente familia pero es compañía…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Carlisle pov:

Esme Rosalie y Alice estaban en la sala acomodando y decorando cuando entre y pregunte extrañado y los muchachos? Le pedí a Edward que bajara a mi estudio, salieron a explorar –contesto Esme , bien espero que no tarden, sería bueno salir a buscarlos llevan bastante tiempo ahí afuera y no conocen la zona, no es como que se vallan a perder pero pudo haber pasado algo-dijo Alice-además hace tiempo tuve una visión pero Edward y yo no quisimos darle importancia pero si sucedió podrían estar en problemas, ya veo conteste sin apartar la preocupación de mis palabras creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos.

-estoy de acuerdo-contesto Rosalie- así que nos fuimos a investigar al bosque apenas salimos y los oímos regresando.

Emmett estaba eufórico hablando de algo- viste esa espada Jasper parecía de la época medieval pero cortaba como si fuera laser o una sierra los hizo trizas como si fueran muñequitos de papel.

Eso es extraño una espada?, ellos no tiene una espada?, y que cortaron?-pregunte en mi mente con la mirada clavada a Edward-ahora sí que tenemos que hablar , a lo que Edward solo asintió y se encamino hacia a mi nos dirigimos al despacho en donde me platico los sucedido, yo tenía la mirada clavada al suelo y solo pude pensar en hijos de la luna pero lo más importante quien era el encapuchado Edward solo me contesto hijos de la luna? Si hijo licántropos pero estos no son igual a los que conocemos estos nos son consientes de sus actos y por consecuente muy peligrosos, Edward solo me seguía observando seguramente seguía leyendo mi mente ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el encapuchado y en la espada solo había visto en toda mi vida como vampiro alguien con esas características, a por cierto si te sirve de algo no pude leer su mente me dijo despidiéndose y saliendo del cuarto.

Después de un par de horas de seguir acomodando libros papeles y otras cosas encontré mi viejo baúl pequeño lo destape y encontré las cartas que Esme me había mandado cuando éramos…. "pretendientes" comencé a echarles un vistazo por acordarme de esos tan pequeños pero perfectos detalles que ella había tenido conmigo las saque todas y en el fondo me encontré un par con un sello muy particular de un escudo de armas y en un lado el de los volturi por lo general nunca las conservo pero estas eran importantes eran de mi pequeño amigo así que abrí una y me dispuse a leer

Querido Carlisle

lamento no haberme podido quedar contigo pero debía regresar al castillo se que debes de estártelas pasando muy mal, digo ni siquiera pude ser lo suficientemente amable como para enseñarte a cazar pero yo no me alimento de esa manera e probado la sangre animal pero casi me intoxica así que por mejor recuso dispongo de la comida humana espero que puedas perdonarme por haberme ido pero comprende que si no me iba los volturis sospecharían y no quiero que te encuentres siendo un neófito, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces y nos veremos pronto

Te quiere: Alex

De pronto sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros masajeándome y susurro que decía tranquilo…por supuesto que era mi amada esposa, yo solo voltee la mirada hacia arriba y le sonreí y ella me correspondió a con beso y día la vuelta al mueble para sentarse en mi regazo peguntando con las expresión de su rostro que que me pasaba yo solo doble la carta la puse junto a las otras en su lugar suspire con la mirada en el suelo y le devolví la mirada a Esme contestando nada mi vida solo estaba recordando a un amigo mío, así pues parece más que solo un amigo me dijo pensativa, así es fue como mi mentor los primeros días que fui vampiro así que es como mi padre, lo único que pensé fue en un padre de 6 años menos mal que Edward no estaba cerca o hubiera tenido que explicarlo me tomo de las manos y me dijo que teníamos un nuevo lugar que estrenar haciendo referencia a la nueva habitación..

Alice pov.

Que fue lo que paso Jasper? Edward omitió cosas lo sé, y no he podido verle el rostro a esa persona o niño como dicen ustedes

Pues lo único que puedo agregar a lo que dijo Edward a la descripción de Emmett sobre el personaje es que es rubio vi un mechón de pelo salir de la capucha y sus facciones aunque no las vi muy bien como dijo Emmett eran como de un niño, excelente tendremos un niño en la familia pensé y solo sonreí a lo que no tardo Edward en asomarse por la puerta y preguntarse qué paso con mi visión, a por cierto tenía un cierto aroma a lo que concluí que era de los licántropos por más tiempo que llevara sin bañarse debía orinarlo un zorrillo para oler así.

Que hay con sus sentimiento Jasper-dijo Edward pudiste sentir algo?

Si pero es curioso solo pude sentir temor y tristeza-a cualquier persona les hubiera contagiado su valentía por haber enfrentado a esas cosas el solo siendo tan pequeño.

En mi opinión es bastante interesante… -conteste

Alex pov.

Nada como estar en mi hogar con mi familia-pensé-a quien engaño a esta cueva no se le puede llamar casa y a grisley no es precisamente familia pero es compañía…


End file.
